Time-of-flight (ToF) sensors emit a modulated light signal which is reflected by a nearby object and gathered by an image sensor made up of a matrix of PMDs (Photon Mixing Devices) that resolve the object in real time. Each PMD evaluates the distance to a point on the nearby object by determining a phase shift between the emitted light signal and a reflected light signal. The composite information gathered across the matrix PMDs can be used for such applications as automobile crash detection systems, 3-dimensional imaging, video game interfaces, and robotics, among others.